Dooplers, trabesuras y mas
by DaringFairy
Summary: Mientras los actores deslumbran frente a la cámara los demás se divierten asiéndose bromas los unos a los otros.
1. Chapter 1

**Dooplers, travesuras y mucho mas. **

Resumen: mientras que los actores muestran su talento delante la cámara los demás hacen lo que les da su gana.

Aclaraciones:

* Los actores no se les cambiara su nombre, es decir si en la historia se llama Pedro así se llamara aquí.

* Se han incluido algunas personas extras.

* Estos dooplers son de mi historia únicamente.

* Los guardianes no me pertenecen.

El primer día de grabación, la escritora/directora (Dari), el jefe del equipo de musica (Luis), la jefa del equipo de arte (Ana), el guionista (Rodrigo), el camarógrafo estrella (Pedro [no se me ocurrió otro nombre]), el jefe del equipo de efectos especiales (Simón), la maquillista (Juana) y Jack se reunieron para acordar lo necesario hasta el punto en el que Dari se aburrió y se puso jugar con su celular

-señorita, ¡creo que usted debe ser quien más ponga atención a esta junta! ¿no cree?- dijo Simón enojado

-no quiero ser grosera, pero yo solo vine para hablar de los dooplers- dijo Dari sin quitar la vista de su celular, pero al notar las miradas sorprendidas de todos en el lugar bajo el celular -¿de que quieren hablar? Hace mucho que yo ya estoy organizada-

-pues en ese caso podemos comenzar a grabar- dijo Pedro levantándose de su asiento

-no te muevas hasta hablar de los dooplers- dijo Ana desafiante

-¿de que quieren hablar? Solo hay que agregarlo al final de la grabación- dijo Juana

-el problema es que ya esta muy visto... ¡hay que hacer algo diferente!- dijo Luis

-Jack, estas muy callado- dijo Rodrigo, todos miraron a Jack el cual jugaba con su celular

-disculpen... Me distraje después de "comenzamos con esta junta"- dijo Jack

Dari en ese instante tubo una gran idea y repentinamente salio de la sala para volver después de unos segundos con una cámara digital -¡idea, idea, idea!- le dio la cámara a Jack -que los actores graben lo que hacen mientras otros graban sus tomas-

-bien esta decidido- anuncio Luis

**Hola hola hola **

**No se si entendieron, así que les daré una mini explicación, estoy aburrida y tengo mucho con esta idea así que ayer la inicie y hoy en la tarde la termine, mientras que se graba la película de "el origen de los guardianes 2: inmortales" los actores que no estén haciendo nada grabaran lo que pasa en los camerinos **

**Y también les quiero decir que porfavor pasen a darle like a mi pagina en facebook les dejo el link **

** . ?id=290390761143066**


	2. Chapter 2

**Día 1.- bromista.**

**POV Dari.**

Después de la aburrida junta me dirigí a mi asiento de directora, en cuanto me senté la asistente kati, dejo un café a mi lado, y el libreto, aunque no era necesario, delante de mi estaba una pantalla que mostraba lo que se vería en la película

-¡todos listos!- grite para después escuchar al equipo decir con emoción ¡Listos! -bien comencemos con el capitulo uno, ¡Pitch y satán, se solicitan en el escenario!-

-Dari, ya están ahí- me dijo el guionista, cuando mire en escenario ya están ahí

-ya lo sabia- le dije, tome el libreto -bien de esto se encarga el equipo de arte así que comencemos con la llegada de satán-

Mientras yo me encargada de la grabación Jack estaba en los camerinos grabando a sus compañeros "guardianes"

-deberíamos hacer un concurso de belleza- se enfoco a si mismo con el espejo -se que ganaría yo, pero seria divertido- dijo cuando fue golpeado en la cabeza, cuando miro de quien quien fue el golpe, vio a la maquillista Juana con una expresión de molestia

-a quien engaño, ganarías fácil mente, aunque Zaid te hace buena competencia- dijo mientras compensaba a maquillar a Jack

-¿que hay de mi?- pregunto conejo mientras caminaba al lado de Juana

-tu ganarías el de ternuritas- dijo Juana mientras rascaba la oreja de conejo

-esto es aburrido- dijo hada terminando de ponerse los pupilentes -hagamos una broma-

-Jesica, esta en su camerino dormida- dijo Jack con una mirada cómplice

-¡que malos son!- dijo Juana

-¡POR EL AMOR DE TODO LO QUE ES BUENO SATAN ¿PUEDES DECIR CUANDO MENOS UN DIALOGO BIEN?!- se escucho mi grito desesperado

Momentos después en el camerino de Jesica, hada estaba escondida atrás del sillón donde dormía Jesica y Jack estaba afuera del lugar con una mascara horrible, cortesía de Juana, después de prepararse, hada con fuerza jalo el pie de Jesica quien se despertó asustada, después hada jalo de un hilo que derribo barias cosas de los estantes, sin dudarlo Jesica se levanto asustada mientras tropezaba con todo y gritaba -¡MALDITA SEA MALDITA SEA!- al salir Jack grito con la mascara puesta, lastima que Jesica en ves de reaccionar con un grito lleno de miedo, dio un puñetazo a la cara de Jack

Después de eso tuvimos que esperar a que Jack recuperara la conciencia, para grabar mas, Jack tuvo q disculparse con Jesica, supongo que Jesica tiene sed de venganza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Día 2.- Fiesta.**

-¡QUIERO VENGANZA!- grito Jesica con furia; eran las 6:30 a.m; ella, Alice, Diana y yo, Dari; estábamos comprando café, pues la grabación empezaba a las 7

-¡oh! Vamos no seas rencorosa- dijo Diana, esa frase se diría con superioridad o cansancio pero ella de alguna manera podía hacer esa frase con indiferencia

-¿no te basto el puñetazo que le diste a Jack?- pregunto Alice, mientras buscaba en su bolso dinero

-¡NO!- respondió con rabia -quiero un capuchino- le dijo a la empleada y luego se volvió a nosotras -también quiero verlo suplicar piedad- dijo con un brillo asesino en sus ojos

-yo quiero el especial del día- dije a la empleada, era muy temprano y estaba de mal humor, el que me dirija la palabra sera arrojado por la ventana

-yo un frappé- dijo Alice

-y yo un chocolate caliente- dijo Diana

-bien, esperen solo unos minutos- dijo la empleada

-gracias- dijo Jesica -¡Alice, tu eres la experta en bromas! ¡ayudame!- suplico

-no creo que sea buena idea- respondió ella -Dari ¿porque no has dicho nada?- tiene suerte de ser ella, si no ya estaría la ventana atravesada

-me desvele- respondí sin rodeos

-¿es cierto que hoy cumplen un año de conocerse?- pregunto Jesica

-si- dijo Alice -un año de conocernos-

-si que pasa el tiempo- exprese

-¿que aran para celebrarlo?- preguntó Diana con seriedad

-tal vez veamos unas películas o...- comenzó Alice

-¡de ninguna manera!- dije -aremos una fiesta, no puedes decir nada, ya esta todo organizado y todos están invitados-

-emmm- parece que la deje sin habla

-sus cafés- llego el mesero, con los cuatro pedidos

-gracias- dijeron Jesica alegre, Diana seria y Alice feliz

Después de hablar un rato, salimos del local y nos dirijimos a mi auto, mejor conocido como mi bebe, un hermoso camaro convertible rojo, con la insignia de fairy tail (perdonen mi obsesión) en el volante

-estas desvelada, debería conducir yo- dijo Diana aun con indiferencia caminando a la puerta del conductor

-¡TE ACERCAS A MI BEBÉ Y DESPIDETE DE TU BRAZO!- dije, "sutilmente" empujándola -nadie puede conducirlo, solo yo-

-Diana, escuchala- advirtió Alice mientras se subía en el lado del copiloto, sin decir palabra Diana y Jesica subieron atrás, por mi parte subí a mi bebe y nos fuimos directo al estudio

Una vez ahí, Kati llego a mi lado y me entrego el libreto, hoy solo trabajaríamos con los guardianes, Jesica, pitch y satán, una vez que los guardianes estuvieron en sus lugares, Alice tomo la cámara con la que Jack grababa y corrió a los camerinos, mejor dicho al camerino de Jack con una caja

En el camerino, había un espejo que casi cubría toda la pared, extrañamente solo Jack tenia ese espejo, en la pared del otro lado del espejo había un closet pequeño, lo abrió, había una parte alta donde estaban sombreros innecesarios, de la caja saco un cañón (o proyector); por mi parte, miraba como Jack y conejo se escondían tras una escalera, Jack nunca esperaba el plan que iso Alice

Eran las 9:15 y estábamos destensando, Jack fue a su camerino donde habría un gran espectáculo

Cuando Jack entró se miro al espejo, cuando se llevó el susto de su vida, una niña con el cabello y la cara llena de sangre se apareció en el espejo. Jack miro atrás de el y nada, repentinamente la niña soltó un grito espantoso

Jack en un intento de salir de ahí corrió a la puerta pero esta se negaba a abrir, hecho un vistazo al espejo donde se veían unas letras "dulce venganza" fue así como Jack se sintió como un tonto

Supongo que la venganza no siempre es mala, Jack recibió su merecido, Alice y Jesica rieron un poco, bueno, demasiado, habían grabado todo así que sería difícil olvidar la expresión en la cara de Jack, y justo como dije, en la noche hubo una gran fiesta, en honor a la amistad que tenemos Alice y yo, la fiesta tuvo buena musica, comida, fueron todo el equipo de filmación y los actores, fue en mi hermosa casa y llego la hora de darle el regalo a Alice

Fui con ella, la abrace dándole las gracias por ser mi mejor amiga, le di la bolsa roja, ella la abrió

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- grito espero que con emoción -¡ES EL AUTÓGRAFO DE ANGELINA JOLIE!-

-y mañana pasaras el día con ella- acomplete, de respuesta recibí un abrazo

**Hola hola hola **

**Gracias x leer dejen reviews. Quiero agradecer a mabel1998 x su review **

**Bueno la razón de este cap es q en verdad Alice y yo cumplimos el año de conocernos jajajaja quería darle una sorpresa y esto surgió, espero q t guste Alice gracias x todo y si pudiera t daría el autógrafo de tus ídolos **

**Atte: Dari.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno este capitulo sera un poco diferente pero disfruten**

**Aclaracion: lo que este entre "" es la narracion por parte del gran conejo de pascua. **

**Día 3.- El documental de humanos. **

Se enciende la cámara mostrando un sillón café, una chimenea y un conejo se dos metros con un traje elegante y un libro

-hola a todos- saludo el conejo con una voz tranquila estilo documental -hoy hablaremos de los humanos, como sabrán los humanos hablan de animales en documentales, pues aquí un animal hablara de humanos- habré el libro y muestra una sonrisa -hay muchos tipos de humanos y aquí mostraré algunos...

**Humano bromista: **

"Mejor conocidos como 'HIJOS DE LA... o bromistas. Esta especie es conocida por jugar bromas a todo el mundo. Ahora mismo hay una guerra de bromas entre dos de esta especie"

"Observen como la hembra prepara su broma en contra del macho"

-conejo deja de hablar me va a atrapar- dijo Alice mientras acomodaba una cubeta arriba de una puerta

"muchas veces esta especie es irritante, irresponsable y se dice que solo quieren llamar la atención"

-¿que dijiste?- grito Alice mientras bajaba de la escalera, alrededor de ella se notaba una aura oscura y aterradora

"¡ALICE ALEJATE" lo más rápido que pudo, el conejo, corrió con una Alice enojada tras el.

**Humano dormilón: **

"Esta es una especie un poco extraña pues aunque estén en el trabajo de sus sueños ellos preferirán dormir que buscar algo productivo que hacer"

"En este instante contemplamos a una de esta especie" enfoca la cámara al sofá donde la directora Dari (la cual debería estar en una reunión) estaba acostada con una cobija de borrego (esas cobijas que son esponjosas) y unos audífonos puestos "no son nada peligrosos... Amenos que los despiertes porque si eso pasa son peores que un ejército de demonios. Pero para que vean su humor ¡YO, EL INCREÍBLE CONEJO DE DE DOS METROS, MAESTRO..."

conejo- la voz tenebrosa de Dari interrumpió al vanidoso conejo -matar a conejo- murmuro Dari con una katana (que sabrá Dios de donde la saco) en cada mano, estaba de pie atrás de conejo con parte del cabello tapando su rostro y se notaba una sonrisa demoniaca.

**Humano enojon: **

"Hasta ahora dos chicas dementes me están persiguiendo pero seguiré con mi documental. Ahora veremos la especie de humanos "enojones" (el tonto de conejo solo va por las especies peligrosas) estos humanos se caracterizan por su poca paciencia y mal carácter"

-¿que me tratas de decir?- pregunto Jesica mientras comía una rebanada de pastel

"Contemplamos al espécimen que come un pastel sin importarle que puede engordar"

-¡oye!- llamo Jesica al gran conejo -acaso ¿quieres morir?- esta se levanto de golpe y camino asía el conejo quien corría por su vida.

**Humano antisocial:**

"SIGO VIVO... digo la siguiente especie encontré a bastantes reunidos" dijo conejo mientras veía a 6 chicos en un camerino: Diana y Yin escuchando música con audífonos; Hal y Terri leyendo libros de terror; y pitch y satan buscando que ver en la televisión

"Estas criatura en vez de salir con amigos prefieren quedarse en casa sin hacer nada; usted se preguntara ¿si todos ellos esta juntos porque dices que son antisociales? Pues la respuesta es fácil: NI UNO ESTA CONVIVIENDO CON EL DE AL LADO"

-SILENCIO NO PODEMOS LEER- gritaron Terri y Hal al mismo tiempo

**Humano que debería estar en el manicomio pero por alguna razón es actor: **

"Los siguientes humanos son extraños y diferentes, no existe uno igual al otro. Aun así les mostrare uno que me gusta llamar 'creen que están solos en una habitación pero en realidad están asiendo el ridículo frente a una cámara' ahora vemos a la joven Yang bailando como loca mientras canta con un cepillo que ed utilizado como micrófono"

-¡¿CONEJO CUANTO TIEMPO TIENES AHI?!- grito apenada Yang

-un buen rato- respondió naturalmente "también existe otra raza de este tipo de humanos que yo lo llamo 'bipolares'" el conejo sigui su narración ignorando la mirada confundida de Yang "buscaremos a este espécimen en su habitad natural, es decir si camerino" dijo conejo para después salir saltando de la habitación

En en camerino de Aby, esta Estaba probándose un vestido de gala

"Para humanos como estos se debe tener un gran cuidado con las palabras"

-conejo, ¿como me veo?- preguntó Aby feliz

-te hace ver demasiado flaca- respondió conejo

-¡¿TAN MAL ME VEO?!- grito sorprendida/enojada la chica

-claro que no te vez bien- dijo en conejo

-solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor- lloro Aby dejando a conejo muy asustado, no es normal tener esos cambios de humor

-matar conejo- se escuchó un grito desde la puerta del camerino

-que soy irritante y ¿que mas? Conejo- otro llamado desde la misma dirección

-conejo ¿estoy gorda?- el tercer llamado parecía sacado de una película de horror

"También esta el loco violento" mencionó el conejo antes de saltar por la ventana

**Humano que se la mantiene borracha:**

"Los humanos de esta clase solo piensan en fiesta y beber hasta mas no poder. Si no es para celebrar es por una rompura"

-CALLATE CONEJO ESTOY AHOGANDO MIS PENAS EN ALCOHOL- grito una pelirosa

-¿ahora quien termino contigo?- preguntó conejo

-NADIE- rugió Mía -es que mi ex le dio me gusta a la foto de su esposa- dijo Mía llorando y conejo con cara de "enserio"

**Humano que cree que tod s creen que es irresistible pero apenas a tenido una novia: **

"Se le conoce por intentar ligar todo en día pero siempre resibe un golpe en la cara. Ahora veremos a uno en acción"

-disculpe señorita- llamo el "magnifico" Leo a una chica -su presencia es tan hermosa que creo que de vería muy bien si tiene una cita conmigo- el chico estaba esperando que dijera si pero solo recibió una bofetada y unos insultos

"Para nada peligrosos"

**Humano del que no podemos criticar porque si no su novia nos mata: **

-siento que me tratas de decir algo pero no se que es- dijo Zaid confundido

-mira charquito ¡NO PUEDO DECIR NADA PORQUE TU NOVIESITA ALICE ME MATA!- grito conejo

-primero hablas mal de mi y ahora le dices charquito a mi Zaid- la voz de una aterradora Alice se hizo presente

"Dejen reviews y..." comenzó a hablar pero Dari lo tacleo mientras decía "esa es mi linea"

La dormilona escritora se levanto del suelo y tomo la cámara -dejen reviews si les gusto y si quieren otro capitulo como este solo digamelo, gracias por leer...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno este capitulo sera un poco diferente pero disfruten**

**Aclaracion: lo que este entre "" es la narracion por parte del gran conejo de pascua. **

**Día 3.- El documental de humanos. **

Se enciende la cámara mostrando un sillón café, una chimenea y un conejo se dos metros con un traje elegante y un libro

-hola a todos- saludo el conejo con una voz tranquila estilo documental -hoy hablaremos de los humanos, como sabrán los humanos hablan de animales en documentales, pues aquí un animal hablara de humanos- habré el libro y muestra una sonrisa -hay muchos tipos de humanos y aquí mostraré algunos...

**Humano bromista: **

"Mejor conocidos como 'HIJOS DE LA... o bromistas. Esta especie es conocida por jugar bromas a todo el mundo. Ahora mismo hay una guerra de bromas entre dos de esta especie"

"Observen como la hembra prepara su broma en contra del macho"

-conejo deja de hablar me va a atrapar- dijo Alice mientras acomodaba una cubeta arriba de una puerta

"muchas veces esta especie es irritante, irresponsable y se dice que solo quieren llamar la atención"

-¿que dijiste?- grito Alice mientras bajaba de la escalera, alrededor de ella se notaba una aura oscura y aterradora

"¡ALICE ALEJATE" lo más rápido que pudo, el conejo, corrió con una Alice enojada tras el.

**Humano dormilón: **

"Esta es una especie un poco extraña pues aunque estén en el trabajo de sus sueños ellos preferirán dormir que buscar algo productivo que hacer"

"En este instante contemplamos a una de esta especie" enfoca la cámara al sofá donde la directora Dari (la cual debería estar en una reunión) estaba acostada con una cobija de borrego (esas cobijas que son esponjosas) y unos audífonos puestos "no son nada peligrosos... Amenos que los despiertes porque si eso pasa son peores que un ejército de demonios. Pero para que vean su humor ¡YO, EL INCREÍBLE CONEJO DE DE DOS METROS, MAESTRO..."

conejo- la voz tenebrosa de Dari interrumpió al vanidoso conejo -matar a conejo- murmuro Dari con una katana (que sabrá Dios de donde la saco) en cada mano, estaba de pie atrás de conejo con parte del cabello tapando su rostro y se notaba una sonrisa demoniaca.

**Humano enojon: **

"Hasta ahora dos chicas dementes me están persiguiendo pero seguiré con mi documental. Ahora veremos la especie de humanos "enojones" (el tonto de conejo solo va por las especies peligrosas) estos humanos se caracterizan por su poca paciencia y mal carácter"

-¿que me tratas de decir?- pregunto Jesica mientras comía una rebanada de pastel

"Contemplamos al espécimen que come un pastel sin importarle que puede engordar"

-¡oye!- llamo Jesica al gran conejo -acaso ¿quieres morir?- esta se levanto de golpe y camino asía el conejo quien corría por su vida.

**Humano antisocial:**

"SIGO VIVO... digo la siguiente especie encontré a bastantes reunidos" dijo conejo mientras veía a 6 chicos en un camerino: Diana y Yin escuchando música con audífonos; Hal y Terri leyendo libros de terror; y pitch y satan buscando que ver en la televisión

"Estas criatura en vez de salir con amigos prefieren quedarse en casa sin hacer nada; usted se preguntara ¿si todos ellos esta juntos porque dices que son antisociales? Pues la respuesta es fácil: NI UNO ESTA CONVIVIENDO CON EL DE AL LADO"

-SILENCIO NO PODEMOS LEER- gritaron Terri y Hal al mismo tiempo

**Humano que debería estar en el manicomio pero por alguna razón es actor: **

"Los siguientes humanos son extraños y diferentes, no existe uno igual al otro. Aun así les mostrare uno que me gusta llamar 'creen que están solos en una habitación pero en realidad están asiendo el ridículo frente a una cámara' ahora vemos a la joven Yang bailando como loca mientras canta con un cepillo que ed utilizado como micrófono"

-¡¿CONEJO CUANTO TIEMPO TIENES AHI?!- grito apenada Yang

-un buen rato- respondió naturalmente "también existe otra raza de este tipo de humanos que yo lo llamo 'bipolares'" el conejo sigui su narración ignorando la mirada confundida de Yang "buscaremos a este espécimen en su habitad natural, es decir si camerino" dijo conejo para después salir saltando de la habitación

En en camerino de Aby, esta Estaba probándose un vestido de gala

"Para humanos como estos se debe tener un gran cuidado con las palabras"

-conejo, ¿como me veo?- preguntó Aby feliz

-te hace ver demasiado flaca- respondió conejo

-¡¿TAN MAL ME VEO?!- grito sorprendida/enojada la chica

-claro que no te vez bien- dijo en conejo

-solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor- lloro Aby dejando a conejo muy asustado, no es normal tener esos cambios de humor

-matar conejo- se escuchó un grito desde la puerta del camerino

-que soy irritante y ¿que mas? Conejo- otro llamado desde la misma dirección

-conejo ¿estoy gorda?- el tercer llamado parecía sacado de una película de horror

"También esta el loco violento" mencionó el conejo antes de saltar por la ventana

**Humano que se la mantiene borracha:**

"Los humanos de esta clase solo piensan en fiesta y beber hasta mas no poder. Si no es para celebrar es por una rompura"

-CALLATE CONEJO ESTOY AHOGANDO MIS PENAS EN ALCOHOL- grito una pelirosa

-¿ahora quien termino contigo?- preguntó conejo

-NADIE- rugió Mía -es que mi ex le dio me gusta a la foto de su esposa- dijo Mía llorando y conejo con cara de "enserio"

**Humano que cree que tod s creen que es irresistible pero apenas a tenido una novia: **

"Se le conoce por intentar ligar todo en día pero siempre resibe un golpe en la cara. Ahora veremos a uno en acción"

-disculpe señorita- llamo el "magnifico" Leo a una chica -su presencia es tan hermosa que creo que de vería muy bien si tiene una cita conmigo- el chico estaba esperando que dijera si pero solo recibió una bofetada y unos insultos

"Para nada peligrosos"

**Humano del que no podemos criticar porque si no su novia nos mata: **

-siento que me tratas de decir algo pero no se que es- dijo Zaid confundido

-mira charquito ¡NO PUEDO DECIR NADA PORQUE TU NOVIESITA ALICE ME MATA!- grito conejo

-primero hablas mal de mi y ahora le dices charquito a mi Zaid- la voz de una aterradora Alice se hizo presente

"Dejen reviews y..." comenzó a hablar pero Dari lo tacleo mientras decía "esa es mi linea"

La dormilona escritora se levanto del suelo y tomo la cámara -dejen reviews si les gusto y si quieren otro capitulo como este solo digamelo, gracias por leer...


	6. Chapter 6

**Día 5.- Batalla de titanes. **

"El cielo despejado para la batalla en la que todo se decidiría... Solo podrá haber un campeón, para así dar fin a un cruel y siniestro enfrentamiento entre dos personas. Dos personas que por fin harán las pases después de..."

-¡DEJA DE JUGAR!- me gritaron cruelmente

-¡USTEDES TRABAJAN PARA MI ASÍ QUE SE ME CALLAN!- grite señalando a Yin, Jack, Zaid y Hal

-como sea- dijo Hal para después

darse la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero antes de que se fuera lo tome del cuello de su camisa

-tu te quedas- le ordene al momento de tirarlo al suelo -¿puedo seguir?- pregunte enojada a lo que los demás solo asintieron

"Dos personas que por fin aran las pases después de esta desgarradora batalla con pistolas de pintura"

-súper maduro- dijo Zaid cruzándose de brazo

-esto es para acabar con las bromitas de Alice y Jack así que te callas- le dije al pelinegro

-¿entonces porque estamos aquí?- pregunto Yin

-porque vamos a hacer equipos- respondió Alice por mi, ella estaba a mi lado junto con Diana y Ángela

-chicas contra chicos- menciono Ángela emocionada

Obviamente las chicas ganaran

-se supone que debes estar trabajando ¿que haces aquí?- me preguntó Yin

-estoy "enferma"- dije asiendo comillas con mis dedos -bien, los rosas son los chicos y las azules las chicas-

-ya sabemos- me dijo Diana obviamente la ignore

Entramos al parque que conseguí, no pregunten como solo lo conseguí, las chicas estábamos en una esquina del parque y los chicos escondidos por todo el lugar

Nuestro plan era estar todas juntas, así que avanzamos a paso rápido cuando Ángela grito, me voltee para verla, ella tenia una mancha de pintura rosa en su pierna (recuerden que todos tienen sus protectores)

-fuera- se escucho el grito de Yin, en el fondo todas sabían que Ángela seria la primera en perder. Alice, con una gran velocidad, disparo a un árbol y un segundo después Yin callo del árbol

-fuera- imito Alice con una sonrisa victoriosa

Seguimos nuestro camino, me sentí una tonta al sentir un golpe en mi espalda... Estaba fuera. Pero eso no me impedía seguirlas de lejos para ver que pasaba

Vi a Zaid en unos arbustos pero no dije nada (soy bien rebelde), él estaba apuntando a Diana con una sonrisa que te decía "soy el amo de este juego", cuando iba a disparar tal fue mi sorpresa de que fallara, dándole la oportunidad a Diana y Alice de esconderse. Las chicas se cubrían de las balas de pintura de Zaid, que aunque sea solo uno no perdía ventaja, en un momento Zaid disparo sin un punto fijo pero aun así le dio a Diana en el brazo

-¡SI!- grito Zaid saliendo de los arbustos, Alice aprovecho, disparo al pecho de Zaid, ella tomo la "arma" de Diana y salio corriendo en busca de su último objetivo... Jack

Alice estaba segura de que ganaría, ahora tenia dos pistolas de pintura, se suponía que este era un juego para que nos divertieramos pero Alice se tomo esto muy enserio, me quede en shock al ver a Jack en un árbol listo para dispararle a Alice, en segundo que disparo Alice se agacho evitando la pintura

-necesitas mas que eso para vencerme- dijo Alice para después disparar barias veces al árbol donde estaba Jack, este bajo de su escondite sin ninguna gota de pintura, alabenlo todos

Jack comienzo a disparar a diestra y siniestra mientras esquiva la pintura de Alice, ella con ágiles movimientos esquivaba a Jack o al menos eso asía cuando ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo, Alice iba a saltar para esquivar la pintura pero le dio en la pierna, lista para decir que el ganaba lo miro y sonrió feliz pues el ojiazul tenia pintura azul en sus lentes protectores

-¡e-e-empate!- dije sorprendida

**Hola hola hola. **

**Bueno les digo que este fict llego hasta aquí, ya no va haber otro cap de este fict. Pero de: el origen de los guardianes 2: los inmortales, si va ha haber, por si a alguien le interesaba saber. **

**Bueno gracias por apoyarme**

**Agradesco a mabel1998 por su review (el único que ubo) **

**Gracias x leer. **

**Atte: Dari. **


End file.
